Sev's Very Sweet 16
by Lilybug0402
Summary: It's April 1985, Sev's 16th birthday is right around the corner. While the others are all set for what to get Sev for her special day, Dustin has no idea what to get her. What will he do?


**Hey friends!!! Long time no see(well not really it's been two days since I posted last!!) So remember when I said that I had a fanfic inspired by Daisythedoodledog's story on El's First birthday? Well I decided to publish it! Now keep in mind that this story is _not_ the same as Daisy's story. As this centers more around Seven and Dustin than Mike and El. Although some ideas I got while writing this were inspired by her and I thank her so much for writing the best Mileven fanfics ever!! Ok let's get this party started this intro is too long!!! **

**~Lily ️**

April 1985, it's been a few months since Seven has entered into everyone's lives. A lot of things has changed since then. She's not just hanging out with her friends and sister anymore. Sev's also hanging out with Lucy, a friend she made at school. Lucy eventually learned the truth about Sev's identity and how she was from Hawkins Lab but escaped at a young age. She promised Sev that she would protect her at school when Dustin wasn't around. Another thing that's changed is she's becoming more human like everyday. Of course she still has the bear side in her, there's no way to change that part about her. However, she's learning more about what it means to be a human. Like celebrating birthdays. Although she doesn't know when her exact birthday is, Sev knows that her birthday was in April and that she's turning sixteen. She chose April 22nd to be her birthday and the gang decided to throw a party for her to celebrate.

While most of the gang have a good idea of what to get Sev for her special day. Dustin was completely freaking out because he had no idea what to get his friend. Sev's been living with him since he found her in the woods. Ever since that night, Dustin and Sev developed a relationship similar to Mike and El. So he wanted to get something that Sev will remember forever for her birthday.

"Shit shit shit!!" Dustin muttered to himself.

"Dude, calm down!" Lucas told him.

"It's not a big deal!" Will added.

"Not a big deal?" Dustin asked, "Sev's party is in two days and I still don't have a present for her!"

"Dustin, I'm sure you'll be fine." Max replied, "Sev will love anything that you give her."

"Just get her Twizzlers!" Mike suggested, "She loves those!"

"Yeah the last thing she needs is more sugar!" Lucas commented, "She's energetic as it is."

El came down with a bag. She was so happy to see everyone. The minute El left the final stair step, she automatically went to Mike's side.

"Hey El!" Mike greeted her, "What'cha got there?"

"Present!" El answered, "For Sev!"

"Can we see it?" Max asked.

She nodded as she opened the bag and showed everyone her gift. It was a homemade picture frame out of boxes of Eggos. There was a picture of her and Sev in it that Jonathan took of them a few weeks back. Everyone was impressed with El's present. Especially Dustin, who was now more worried than ever.

"El, that gift is so cool!" Dustin complimented her, "Now I really am screwed for a great gift!"

"Dustin," El replied, "Your gift will be good! It'll come from your heart."

As he was thinking, everyone heard Sev's voice coming from upstairs. Mike told El to hide the bag to keep it a surprise. El quickly hid the bag behind the couch just in time before Sev came downstairs.

"Hey guys!" She said as she went to Dustin's side.

"There's the soon to be Birthday girl!" Dustin exclaimed.

"How was your first driving lesson?" Mike asked.

"It was great! Nancy's a great teacher! It'll only be a matter of time until I get a special card!"

"A special card?" Max questioned.

"You know, that special card you get when you turn sixteen." Sev told them.

Dustin laughed, "Oh Sev! You mean your learners permit. It means that you can drive around with an adult!"

"Like your mom?" Sev asked Dustin.

He nodded. Then El went over to Mike and she look very excited.

"Mike, I want to drive!" El told him.

"El you can't drive yet." Mike replied.

"Why?"

"Because you're not sixteen. Sev's turning sixteen so she can get her permit, but you'll get yours soon."

"And think about it like this El," Will chimed in, "When Sev gets her driver's license, then she can drive you around!"

"We can have our own adventures El!" Sev told her.

"Adventures here I hope!" Mike commented.

"Yeah adventures in Hawkins and not out of town!" Dustin added.

El and Sev look at each other and started to laugh. Then, Mrs.Wheeler told everyone that it was time to go home. So Lucas, Max, Dustin and Sev said goodbye to Mike, Will, and El, then went outside to their bikes. Will and El get picked up by Jonathan and Hopper so they stay at Mike's house for a little bit longer.

When Dustin and Sev got home, they both gave Mrs. Henderson a hug and a kiss. To Sev, Mrs. Henderson is her human mother figure. She never asked Mrs. Henderson if she was going to adopt her though, because she didn't want to be adopted. If Sev was adopted by Mrs. Henderson, than that would mean that Dustin would be her adopted brother. For some reason, Sev didn't like the idea of him being her adopted brother. After they say hi to Mrs. Henderson, Sev and Dustin went into their own rooms to get into pajamas. Sev from a silky white nightgown that she assumed Mrs. Henderson picked out for her. She got changed and she went into Dustin's room. Where he already set up her sleeping area for her.

"You didn't have to do that Dustin, and you know that!" She said.

"I wanted to, for the birthday girl!" Dustin replied.

"But I'm not the birthday girl yet!"

"But you will be!!"

"Yeah I can't wait!! It's going to be the best day ever!"

If only I knew what to get a girl like her Dustin thought to himself.How could I be this clueless? Dustin felt bad about not knowing what to get one of his good friends. Maybe he's having a hard time because she was a girl. As soon as Sev went to sleep, he went to see if his mom was still up. It was a rare occasion that he would go to his mother for girl advice, but it was an emergency.

"Mom!" Dustin exclaimed as he ran to her.

"Yes Dusty?" She asked.

"What do you get a girl?"

"Well a normal girl would want clothes or shoes, but Sev isn't that normal."

"What would you get her?" He asked.

"I don't know honey, you're going to have to find out yourself. But I know you'll make it special."

As she finished that sentence, there was a screaming sound coming from Dustin's room. Sev was having another nightmare! Dustin thought to himself. He told his mother that he'll take care of it and rushed into his room and laid by Sev's side. Trying to wake her up.

"Sev! Wake up! Sev!" Dustin said as he was rocking her back and forth.

She started to wake up, "D-D-Dustin?"

She then started to tear up.

"Shhh, it's ok Sev." Dustin comforted her, "I'm here. Everything is going to be ok."

"I had a nightmare, bad people were taking me away. Away from my sister, my family, my friends, and most importantly, you!" She told him.

"You don't have to worry Sev, the bad people are gone. They won't get you anytime soon."

"Dustin, I don't wanna go back to sleep."

"You know you have to Sev!" He replied, "What if I read to you one of my old Underdog comics? You love those."

She laid her head on his lap and he began to read the comic to her. As Dustin was reading this to her, he remember what she told him months back when she had her first nightmare. He realized that now he knew what he could give her.

By the time Dustin finished the comic book, Sev was sound asleep in his lap. He gently placed her head on her pillow. At first, he considered kissing her goodnight, but he didn't have the guts to do it. Dustin has finally realized that he's had feelings for Sev since the moment she came into his life. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way about Sev. She probably wouldn't understand about love when it comes to being boyfriend and girlfriend.

The next morning, Dustin woke up and saw that Seven wasn't there. He asked his mom where she went and she said that she went to the woods. Dustin took the opportunity to ask her if he could go and get Sev's present. Even though it was a lot of money, she agreed to letting Dustin get the gift for Sev. So they went to go get that present. Meanwhile, everyone was preparing for the celebration tomorrow by getting the decorations. The gang thought about where they were going to have the party. Eventually, they decided to have the party at Mike's house, and they started to decorate the place. Nancy came down and offered to do Sev's hair and makeup like she did for El's first birthday. Mike told her that she would have to do it at Dustin's house so Sev wouldn't see the decorations before the party. She agreed and called the Hendersons to let them know about the plan.

Then the big day finally came, Sev woke up with such excitement. Today's my first birthday! She screamed in her head. Sev sprung out of bed to see pancakes stacked up with whipped cream and a candle on top of it.

"Happy Birthday, Seven!" Dustin and Mrs. Henderson cheered.

"That looks delicious!" Sev commented.

"Blow out the candle Sev!" Dustin told her.

She blew out the candle very hard. After that, she ate her pancakes. An hour later, Nancy arrived at the Henderson's to do Sev's hair and makeup for the party.

"Hey guys!" Nancy said as she walked in.

"Hi Nancy!" Mrs. Henderson replied, "I'm glad you could make it. Sev's in Dustin's room. You can do her makeup in her room. It's right next door to. We're going to go to the party."

Nancy went into Dustin's room and saw Sev all excited.

"Thank you so much for doing this Nancy!" She thanked Nancy.

"Of course Sev, I did this to your sister and she looked beautiful." She replied

"I can't wait."

"Let's go into your room and do your makeup. Ok?"

Sev agreed and she took her in her room. She showed Nancy the party dress she was going to wear. It was white and covered with flowers. Wearing dresses is not Sev's style, but she wanted to look pretty today. Nancy started with her eye makeup and as she was doing this, Sev had some questions.

"Nancy, are you and Jonathan boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked her.

Nancy was astonished, "I didn't know you knew what that meant."

"Well I kinda do," she admitted, "I've seen people in the woods put their lips together. I eventually learned that it was their way of kissing."

"To answer your question, yes we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

"How do you know you're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"It's easy, it depends on how the person is when you're around him. If he's nervous to talk to you or if he shows how much he cares." She answered.

"So, those that mean that Dustin and I are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sev asked.

"I don't know, do you think he likes you as more than a friend?" Nancy replied.

"I don't know about him, but I feel like I like him more as a friend. Whenever I'm with him I feel safe. Like he's my knight in shining armor."

When Nancy finished the eye makeup, she moved on to the face makeup, she only put on a little bit of concealer and blush for the makeup. After the face makeup, Sev picked out a color lipstick and Nancy put it on her. Then, Nancy decided to curl Sev's long brown hair. Curling her hair took about forty five minutes of her time, but it was worth it. At the end, she looked beautiful. Nancy checked the time and then she took Sev to the party.

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting for Sev's arrival.. while most of the gang was excited for the party. Dustin was nervous that Sev wasn't going to like his present. Everyone had to keep telling him to calm down. A few minutes later, Nancy arrived with Sev. Everyone got into position, with Dustin being in the center of the room. Nancy unlocked the door and the girls started walking in.

"Happy Sweet 16 Sev!" Everyone yelled.

Sev was so happy, all of her favorite people were there, including Lucy. Dustin went up to her and gave her a hug.

"You look beautiful!" He complimented her.

"Thanks Dustin!" Sev replied, "I feel a little bit weird wearing a dress."

"You'll be ok!"

Then Sev looked for El, as soon as she spotted her, she ran over to her.

"Do you feel sixteen yet?" El asked her.

"Not yet, but give it a couple hours!" She answered.

"Ok guys!" Mrs. Henderson announced, "It's time for presents!"

Sev went up to the table full of presents. She was so excited and she didn't know which one to open first. Mike told her to open his up first, so she did. It was a teddy bear, however, she thought it was an actually stuffed bear. She was mortified.

"Really dude? A stuffed bear?" Lucas asked him as he punched his arm.

"I didn't think she would react like this!"

Dustin rushed to Sev's side to calm her down.

"It's ok Sev, it's not an actual dead bear." Dustin told her, "It's just a toy."

"You sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure!" He replied.

"I'm really sorry Sev." Mike apologized, "I didn't think you would be terrified."

"It's ok Mike! thanks for the bear!"

The next gift she opened was from Lucas. It was a big bag of Twizzlers.

"I thought you said it wasn't a good idea to get her Twizzlers!" Max commented.

"Well I changed my mind." Lucas replied.

"Thanks Lucas! You know how much I love twizzlers!"

Lucy's gift was the next gift Sev opened. It was a notebook with a set of pens.

"I know you told me that you wanted to start writing stories. So I gave you some tools."

Sev gave Lucy a hug. "Thanks Lucy! I can't wait to write my first story!"

"And I can't wait to read it!"

Sev opened a tiny box from Will, it was a game.

"It's uno." Will told her, "It's a really fun game! I thought you would like it."

"Wow! Thanks Will! Maybe we can all play it later!"

Nancy and Jonathan gave Sev a camera to take pictures with. Sev loved the Camera so much and the first picture she took with it was a picture of the people who gave it to her. Max gave her a copy of Footloose and the music cassette of the film. Footloose was Sev's favorite movie and she loved to sing along to the songs whenever she rented the movie from the library. Now she can sing the songs and watch the movie whenever she wanted.

Sev grabbed the bag that El's gift was in and she opened it. The minute she saw the picture frame and the photo inside it, she started to tear up.

"El! I don't know what to say! You're the best sister ever!"

They hugged for a really long time. Until Mrs. Henderson announced that she had a surprise for Sev outside. Everyone followed Mrs. Henderson outside and Dustin covered Sev's eyes with his hand. When she told Sev to look, Dustin took his hands away from his eyes to reveal to Sev a old blue Volkswagen. it used to belong to a friend of Mrs.Henderson, but he gave it to her for free. Sev was so excited that she had her own van to drive once she got her learner's permit. She hugged Mrs. Henderson and thanked her a million times. After that, the gang went inside to sing "Happy Birthday" and have cake.

As Sev was eating the cake, she realized that everyone gave her a gift but Dustin. However, right after cake, Dustin came out with a huge box.

"This is for you Sev!" He told her.

Sev opened the box and as soon as she saw what was inside she was so happy. It was a puppy. She remembered when she had a nightmare one night, she told Dustin that she wanted a puppy. Dustin told her that they couldn't have a puppy because of Tews. However, that was a lie because in her arms was an adorable puggle puppy.

"Dustin! I love her so much!" Sev exclaimed.

"What are you going to name her?" Lucy asked.

"I think I'm going to name her, Twizzler."

As everyone gather around Twizzler and played with her, Sev took Dustin outside so they could be alone.

"Dustin, I can't think of a way to thank you for everything you've done for me!" Sev told him. "I mean you gave me a home, friends, and a puppy!"

"I would do anything for you Sev." He replied. "I love….. I mean like. I like you. Because loving you would be weird am I right?"

"Just kiss me already!"

Sev leaned in and the two lovers went in for a kiss. Something that Dustin never thought would happen. He always thought that Sev didn't know how to love someone like that. Sev told him that she knew all along, but just didn't love anyone until she met him. She also mentioned that she has dated a bear but that didn't work out well. Then they returned to the party.

 **That's it!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Please leave a review and tell me what else you wanna see!**


End file.
